Georgia State University's Institute of Public Health requests a revision to the P-20 Exploratory Center of Excellence grant to add an Environmental Health (EH) core to the Center. An EH core will integrate and bridge the work of the Research and Training and Community Engagement cores with activities that forge community partnerships to conduct research, intervention, and mitigation that is responsive to the environmental health priorities of the Center's community partners. It will build capacity for multidisciplinary study of urban EH disparities, and integrate environmental health disparities and environmental injustices into our understanding of the systemic burden. The EH core will focus on the following specific aims: 1) Develop a consortium of organizations, agencies and institutions focused on environmental health, justice, and disparities in the Atlanta area 2) Work with the Research and Community Engagement cores to build capacity to evaluate and mitigate EH risks specific to urban natural, physical, and built environment 3) Work with the Research Core to incorporate a multidisciplinary approach evaluating the role of environmental exposures into current Center pilot projects 4) Work with Community Engagement Core to strengthen and expand research and mitigation activities focused on the environmental health priorities of the Center's community partners. 5) Develop an EH focus area in the current MPH and PhD programs in Public Health One of the core's first research activities will be an assessment of air pollution exposures in disadvantaged communities that are Center partners. The pilot project will identify appropriate methods of exposure assessment, including environmental sampling and modeling that incorporate science, sound methodology, and community concerns into the design. The EH core will work closely with the Center of Excellence Community Outreach Coordinator to identify community groups that seek to reduce environmental health disparities as well as the health and environmental issues of most concern to them. The core will act as a resource to community groups and neighborhood organizations that seek instruction regarding addressing environmental health issues in their communities and require consultation in approaches to intervention.